a Life
by Vina1034
Summary: Aku bingung, siapa yang akan ku selamatkan? Naruto ataukah Kyuubi?.


**a Life**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing :**

**Uzumaki Naruto (fem)**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Uzumaki Kushina**

**Namikaze Kyuubi**

**etc.**

**Author: Vina1034**

**Rated : T **

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, judul nggak nyambung (mungkin) etc. Sudut pandang di surga.**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif, hanya rekaan penulis belaka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihatlah Minato, bukankah kedua anak kita ini sangat lucu?" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang kepada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Sang laki-laki itu pun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Namikaze Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto." ucap wanita itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "hmm~ boleh juga," ucap laki-laki itu. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, ya itulah nama mereka berdua. Kushina baru saja melahirkan. Dan taukkah kalaian bahwa anak yang dilahirkan Kushina itu kembar? Hanya saja mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan warna rambut. Yang perempuan bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan yang laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Mereka berdua begitu lucu dan mengemaskan wajah mereka begitu halus tanpa ada cacat satupun. Warna mata? Entahlah hingga kini kedua bayi yang lucu itu belum membuka kedua mata mereka, yah namanya juga bayi lahir jadi wajarkan, kalau belum membuka mata?. Kushina pun mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya lalu setelah berusaha mendudukkan dirinya ia pun menggendong kedua anaknya. Naruto berada digendongan Kushina sebelah kanan lalu Kyuubiberada disebelah kiri. "lihatlah minato betapa lucunya. Lihatlah warna rambut Kyuubi, warnanya merah darah seperti warna rambutku dan, lihat-lihat warna rambut Naruto uhh..warnanya sama seperti rambutmu minato." ucap Kushina sedikit histeris. Lalu pasangan sumai istri itupun tertawa bersama, hingga akhirnya...  
Braakkkk.  
Pintu dibuka dengan kasar sehingga membuat pasangan MinaKushi itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. "gomen Minato-sama. Tapi keadaan ini sangat genting, para iblis milik akatsuki memporak porandakan surga ini" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah iruka (orang kepercayaan MinaKushi). "Apa!. Grrrr, apa mereka tau kalau Kushina sudah melahirkan?" ucap minato yang sedikit geram. "Saya tidak tau Minato-sama, tapi sekarang ini Tuan Hashirama dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha mempertahankan surga ini Minato-sama" ucap iruka lagi. "Baik, aku akan ikut berperang, Kushina kumohon tinggalkan tempat ini senelum terlambat dan bawa kedua buah hati kita ini Kushina." ucap Minato lembut sambil mencium puncak kepala Kushina. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu minato. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu." ucap Kushina dengan suara bergetar. Minato tersenyum lembut "Aku akan Baik-baik saja kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, yang terpenting adalah kedua buah hati kita ini." ucap minato lembut. "Iruka aku minta kau untuk melindungi Kushina dan kedua buah hatiku itu. Bawa Kushina pergi dari sini" ucap Minato dengan suarayang tegas. "Ha'i Minato-sama. " ucap Iruka sambil menundukkan badannya. Lalu Minato pun tersenyum lembut kepada Kushina dan ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar itu. Sedangkan Kushina ia menatap sendu kepergian suami tercintanya itu. 'Padahal baru saja aku mendapatkan kebahagia.' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

. Kushina dan Iruka berlari sekuat tenaga. Hutan. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berlari-lari dihutan. Karna sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang dikejar oleh para iblis suruhan Akatsuki.  
Kenapa Iruka tak melawan mereka?  
Karena Kushina melarangnya, tak mungkin kan Iruka akan melawan iblis yang sangat banyak itu sendirian? Sebenarnya Kushina juga bisa bertarung tapi karena proses melahirkan tadi maka tenanganya banyak terkuras. "Aku lelah Iruka," ucap Kushina sedikit terengah-engah. Sekarang ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang sangat besar. "Tapi Kushina-sama kita harus lari jika tidak ingin terbunuh oleh mereka." ucap Iruka pelan. "Iruka tolong bawa pergi Naruto. Ku percayakan Naruto kepada mu aku yakin suatu hari ia akan menjadi anak yang sangat cantik dan hebat." ucap Kushina sambil memberikan Naruto kepada iruka. "Tapi Kushina-sama... " perkataan iruka pun langsung terputus dengan jawaban tegas milik kushina "Sudah jangan banyak tapi-tapian, kupercayakan Naruto kepadamu iruka. Kaulah yang selama ini dapat kupercaya. Dan ini adalah kalung yang akan berguna suatu hari nanti." ucap Kushina sambil memberikan sebuah kalung bewarna emerlad kepada Iruka, dan pun Iruka mengambilnya. "Sekarang, kita berpisah disini." ucap Kushina sambil mengecup dahi Naruto. "kaa-san selalu menyayangimu Naru. Walau nanti kaa-san tak dapat membesarkanmu. Tapi percayalah bahwa kaa-san akan selalu mendoakan mu nak." ucapnya tersenyum lembut dan setelah itu Kushina yang masih membawa Kyuubi itupun berlari kebarat. Melihat sang nyonya telah berlari. Iruka pun juga ikut berlari tapi tak ketimur melainkan ke barat. Membawa Naruto kecil ke...dunia manusia.

**End.** **Yosh~ akhirnya selesai juga, bagaimanakah? Endingnya nanggung ya? Aduh nana jadi bingung mau buat ending yang gimana maklumlah masih baru. Ehehe ^_^a.**

**oke cukup sekian, kapan-kapan ketemu lagi. Jaa~ **


End file.
